FullMetal Romance
by RoyMustangsBabe
Summary: 100 Mini Romance Ficlets, including almost ALL of the characters! The typical couples AND the not so typical couples. Updated as soon as I can. Stupid school.
1. RoyXRiza

**Disclaimer: **_This will be the one and only disclaimer I make. I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, but I do own these romantic ficlets._

_**Remember, these are MINI ficlets. I'm not obliged to make them any longer then they are.**_

_**Since this is the first one, let me tell you that all reviewers will be thanked in the end chapter.**_

_**I'll update every day to every three days, depending on what I do in the week.**_

**Couple Of this Fic: RoyXRiza**

**Comically Dirty. Don't like, Don't read.**

Roy was buttoning up his shirt as Riza was fixing her hair back into a clip. She looked into the mirror and reapplied her lipstick, while Mustang was putting the buckle back onto his pants. It was only a half hour ago when Riza had came into deliver papers to Mustang, and it seems they had done a little more until, that is, Maes called and interrupted them.

"Sir, we can get in a lot of trouble for this." She said as she was straightening her jacket. He walked up behind her and grabbed her by the waist, whispering into her ear.

"So you want to stop?" She smiled, and shook her head.

"No way in hell." The door started to open and Roy released his grip on her, and grabbed some papers, pretending to read them. Riza put her hands behind her back.

"Erhm, these are your papers sir." Roy nodded, and stopped himself from laughing at their poor excuse for an alibi. Maes peeked his head through the door, always being the one to ruin the moment.

"Hello, Mustang. I assume you've been reading those papers. Mind if we have a chat?" Riza was already scurrying to slip herself out the door, excusing her self. She closed it behind her, and Hughes sat in front of Roy's desk. Roy too, took a seat and began to flip through all the different papers in the folder. The silence was unnerving, but neither men thought it was necessary to talk, because Roy already knew Maes was catching on. He noticed Roy's sweat, his messed up hair, and that little smudge of lipstick in the corner of his mouth that he had neglected to wipe off.

Maes had known for a while, yes, but it was the first time he was confronting Roy about it.

"So again, eh?" He asked. Roy leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the desk.

"These papers aren't the only thing I do at this desk."


	2. WinryXEd

**FULLMETAL ROMANCE**

**Couple of this Fic - WinryXEd**

**Dramatic. Don't like, Don't read.**

Another year, and three hundred, sixty five letters, that were left unreplied. She knew he was always working, she knew that he could be dead. But she also knew that he could be alive, there was still a chance that he would come back for her. He told her he cared, but he could've been lying just as well as he could have been telling the truth. Her mind wandered to thinking what he was doing at this exact moment, what he looked like now, and if he had grown.

She sat down to her oak desk and started to write another letter, telling him that she missed him and still loved him after a year, even if he didn't respond to her letters. He could be stationed anywhere in the world, there was no way to be sure if he was even getting her letters. That didn't stop her from writing to him every single day. The first few weeks she worried that he wasn't responding and didn't love her, but now she was writing the letters more for herself, as if to convince her that he cared for her and would like to hear. Her memory hadn't faded of him, for the year, because inside the silver locked she kept around her neck, was a picture of him.

Not once had his golden eyes faded from her memory, nor has his voice become merely a whisper. She could remember hims as if he had just been there the day before, as if he was never gone at all. Sometimes that's what she convinced herself, but she would never, put that in one of her letters. If she told him she had even the slightest doubt, that he wasn't coming home, maybe he would be _angry._ The last thing she wanted was to make him angry.

With perfect script, she put his first and last name on the cream envelope, sealing her comforts inside, she kissed the very tip of the fold. And like everyday, she ran downstairs and swung open the door to go outside to the mailbox. It was raining hard, but she didn't mind, she'd only be out there for a few moments. Holding the letter close to her chest, to protect the ink, she ran as fast as she could to the mailbox. After she could hold the letter in the mailbox, she could see that it had barely smudged, and wasn't really wet. Not the same thing could be said for her, though. Her clothes were soaking through, but she didn't care. She only looked out down the muddy path, and hoped that one day, he would be walking down it once again. Turning around, she leaned her back on the cold metal mailbox, not that it'd matter, she couldn't get anymore wet.

"When are you coming home?" She whispered to herself, hoping her tears would be washed away with the rain. A cold hand touched her shoulder, and she heard the mailbox open. Immediately, she turned to see, none other then him, holding a letter in his hand.

"For me?" He asked. She slung her arms around his neck, and buried herself in his jacket, ignoring her tears.

"I missed you." He said into her ear, she tightening her grip.

"You didn't write . . ." She asked for something confirming a reason.

"I've only gotten one letter." He said. She looked up to him.

"Which one?" He held out his hand, showing the letter that she had just put into the mailbox. "Why, how many did you send?"

"Enough." She said laughing, as he walked her back into the house. The letters may have been lost in the mail, but it didn't matter anymore. The only thing that did was that he had finally come home.


	3. ArmstrongXOC

**FULLMETAL ROMANCE**

**I own Armstrongia. She's the best character ever.**

**Couple of this Fic - ArmstrongXArmstrongia**

**Comical. Don't like, Don't read.**

"Riza, it can't be all that bad." Roy whispered, as Hawkeye stood in front of his desk. He was told to keep his voice low. She looked completely petrified, beyond all control. It was nothing like the cool, calm attitude she normally had.

"Oh, but sir, it is. . . " Her eyes were wide, and she looked as if she had just seen a ghost. It was so out of character for the young woman to be anything but calm and collective.

"Then tell me what happened." She gulped.

"Armstrong . . . asked me out." Roy almost gasped. He had no idea that the Armstrong harbored such feelings for Riza - or anyone for that matter. He was always someone to love people in a sibling way, but men do get lonely from time to time. Especially in the military.

"What did you say?" Roy asked with curiosity.

"That my grandmother was hit by a train, and I had to go to her funeral."

"And then what?"

"He asked what I was doing the next night."

"What did you say then?"

"My other grandmother was hit by a train."

" . . . He fell for that?"

"Yup . . . "

Armstrong was a lonely man, it was no doubt. The rest of the Armstrong generation had made it big - Artists, athletes, carnies . . . The only one who decided not to go on the road was Alex Armstrong, and sometimes, he regretted the decision. Despite his looks, that came from his father, his intelligence, from his grandfather, his strength from . . . someone else he was related too. No woman seemed to be attracted to him. He had tried his luck with the ladies, but it always went foul. He actually felt guilty, because whenever he'd ask a woman, it'd be in her time of despair when a relative had passed away. Saturday nights were always lonely on his calendar, and then he saw Maria Ross.

"Hello." He greeted her, trying to be cheerful.

"Hello, Armstrong."

"I have a question, mam. Have any of your family members go under the status of deceased within the past week, and you have an upcoming funeral for them?"

"Uh, no sir." Armstrong's mustache lifted.

"Then, may I ask if you would like to go to dinner this Saturday?"

" . . .Oh wait, you didn't mean only immediate family?"

" . . . Nevermind then." A pink, glittery tear slid from Armstrongs eyes as he turned around. His sparkles had become dull, and his baby blue eyes were brimmed with the cursed liquid that took away his manliness. That is, until he saw a certain woman across the street staring at him.

She must've been six foot three, with such large muscles, only Armstrong's could compare. She too, had a small mustache, and long blonde hair held up by a pink head band. Armstrong tried to ignore the fact that her sundress revealed her slightly hairy legs, and he fell in love right away. His eyes felt like hearts, as he crossed the street.

"Mam, it is a pleasure to meet you, and may I say that your beauty defies any that I've seen in your time. It would be an honor if you could tell me your name?" A gruff, yet high-pitched voice answered.

" . . . Armstrongia."

"Do you have any family that recently passed away, Armstrongia?"

"No, my family travels, due to their amazing talents. I decided to settle down and devote my life to fashion designing!" Armstrong's eyes sparkled like they hadn't in months.

" . . . Fashion designing . . ." He ripped his shirt off and did a heroic pose. "My TRUE CALLING!"

"Wouldn't you like to come down to my shop, and try on some dresses?" Armstrong's sparkles didn't cease to shine.

"Of course!" She wrote her address down on Armstrongs hand, and for once, he was getting the girl.


	4. GreedXLust

**FULLMETAL ROMANCE**

**Couple of this Fic - GreedXLust**

**A tad sad. More of a desired love story. Don't like, don't read.**

Lust sat in the library, trying to hold her patience as Greed continued his ranting, pacing, complaining about way too much. Gluttony had agreed to "be a good boy and sit" for a while, just so Lust could relax. It was quite tiring to be so sinister, but a sin never, ever sleeps. Of course, it wasn't long until Greed came and interrupted her relaxation. Recently, he was ranting about a current love interest who insulted him.

"I mean, WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?" Lust sighed.

"Greed, you're quite the imboscele sometimes." He paused his ranting for a moment to look at her, surprised.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You heard me." He looked angry for a moment, and then relaxed.

"Care to explain?" Lust replied with her small, quiet laugh.

"Anyone who defies your world, and the way you think it should be lived, will always be lower then you?" He smiled.

"That's absolutely right."

"And every woman, who your attracted to, should bow down immediately?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then, how dare you condescend to even speak to those people, whom you label with such lower rank, with no self respect as to even be brave enough to go against your whim. Your ideal woman sounds like quite a pathetic one." He was silent for a moment.

"I never do understand you, Lust." She laughed, but didn't reply. No one really did understand her, and she wasn't quite sure whether that was good or bad. Her purpose was unknown, as a humonculous, and all she craved was to be human, to be one of the simple girls who never had the worries she did. To be innocent rather then to be so desired and lustful.

"You're just like me, in a way. We're both sins that shouldn't be here in the first place, but you think you know so much better then I am. You think that I'm more of a mistake then you, and the worst part is, that you think I'm not even worth your time." He leaned over to the leather chair Lust was sitting on, and whispered into her ear. "I've never been more attracted."

"You're disgusting." She said with venom, truly hoping he would leave her alone.

"You, of all the women, to deny my offer." He made her cringe when he spoke, because she knew that

"What makes me different from every other girl on your list?"

"A challenge."

It was true, as Lust had experienced herself, that a challenge made the prize even more valuable, but she wouldn't do it. She refused to be another object that Greed used. Even if she weren't human, it was refused to believe that this blood thirsty . . .monster, actually cared about being used.

"C'mon, Lust, I know you're attracted to me." She'd hate to admit that Greed was attractive, just as she'd hate to admit she was tempted to give in - Everyone was tempted to give into sins. Refusing to believe that she, Lust, the master of seduction and tricks, was even somewhat close to giving herself into temptation, she left the room, leaving a lonely Greed. He called out to her.

"Just give in to the feeling." She sighed and turned around.

"Sins don't have feelings."


	5. EnvyXEd

**FULLMETAL Romance**

_**By the way, couples will be repeated, none in particular.**_

**Couple of this Fic - EnvyXEd**

**EnvyXEd? Nuff said. Don't like, don't read.**

"Hello, Edward Elric speaking." Ed said, answering the phone.

"Heh. Heh. I know, it'll be so funny."

"Uhm, Hello?"

"Heh. Oh wait, WHAT? He picked up?" There were mumbles in the background. "Uh, I got to go." Edward ignored the phone call for a few minutes until he heard it rignt again.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Edward! This is . . . uhm . . . DESK! Is your refrigerator running?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Well then you're an idiot." The other person hung up, and Edward cautiously put the phone back down. He stared at it for a moment, then shook his head, getting back to work. Until it rung again.

"Hello?"

"You look cute in those jeans."

"Is this a guy?"

" . . . ." The phone went dead again, and Edward rolled his eyes, almost about to laugh. It was actually, ridiculous. The phone rang, once again, and Edward leaned over to pick it up.

"Hello."

"Seven days . . . "

"Envy, I have caller ID."

" . . . "

"Sorry. It was too funny."

" . . . ." - Sobs are heard in the background -

"Erhm! Don't worry, you did great! I'll be home for dinner, and then when I go to work the next morning, I'll unhook the caller ID."

" - Sniff - Promise?"

"I promise."

"Do you still love me?-sniff-"

"Yes, or course!"

"Okay, fine. But I'm NOT calling you again." Envy hung up, and Ed knew in a few minutes, he'd be getting another phone call, claiming it was a drug dealer, or 'Mustang' trying to seduce him. He's already received many calls asking him to convert religions, order pizzas, random surveys, etc.

He should've never given out his number.

Better yet, he should've never gotten a phone.


	6. TrishaXHohenheim

**FULLMETAL ROMANCE**

_A/N - Any requests for a couple or story type? Leave it in a review._

_Btw. My sincerest apologies on being late. School started. . ._

**Couple of this Fic - TrishaXHohenheim**

**Lost Love Songfic. Don't like, don't read**

She was gone. The mother of his two, brilliant kids was dead, and there was nothing he could do about it. Couldn't she of held on? Who's cruel test was this? So many questions that would never, ever be answered. His beloved Trisha has perished, but before he said goodbye, hadn't he said he'd come back? He thought she would wait for him . . . But that was the blame game. He knew who's fault it really was.

**I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try**

It was so painful, he had the high hopes of coming home. To see his beautiful home, kept up and immaculate, not a pile of ashes. He wanted to swing open the door, to his kids that seemed like they were waiting. They would cry, "Father's finally home," and Trisha would come out of the room, and wrap herself up in his arms. It was nothing more then a fantasy, a wishful fantasy that was lost forever. Why did she have to die? But he knew the real person to blame. . .

**At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...  
Ever...**

He should've been content, he shouldn't of left. He should've found another way to keep things as they were. His children, his wife, and his old life, he'd let it all die away. But even in this empty lot, where his home used to be, he could feel the presence and the memories that were there. He knew exactly what made the happy life go away

**Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies . . . **

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? should I?

His sons hated him, most likely, and he hadn't been there for them. What kind of father leaves their kids for so long? His wife, did she hate him too, before she passed on? He thought his decision was right, but it couldn't of been more wrong. When he chose to leave, it was supposed to save his family from the disaster he was, but it only left them in more tragedy . . . Trisha loved him, and it was a mistake. He didn't deserve her, and he knew who made it that way.

**  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me **

If I fall  
If I fall down

He deserved a punishment for defying the laws of life, for meddling where he shouldn't be, but was his family the price? Could he of protected his family? Trisha was his love, and she was taken away without him even knowing. Worst of all, she most likely died in unhappiness, knowing she'd never see him again. He was gone so much, the only thing that made her his wife was the words on her tombstone. There was a chance to get to know his sons, but he locked himself away in his studies. He couldn't blame these things on anyone else. If there was ever a day, that he'd die, it'd be from guilt.

He was guilty.

**At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...**


	7. WinryXEd II

**FULLMETAL ROMANCE**

**I would like to take this time to apologize for my lack of writing. School. . .**

_**REMEMBER: If you would like to see a specific couple more then they're shown, just put it in a review or private message.**_

**Couple of this Ficlet - EdXWinry**

**Personally, I'm an EdXWinry fan. Don't blame me.**

"Winry, you have to pick something!" Riza said, exasperated at her friend's hesitation. There were certainly more important matters to attend to.

"But they're all so beautiful! Do you think they sell them in chrome?" Riza sighed and tried to calm her friend down.

"No, I really don't think they do." Winry pointed through the glass counter.

"I really like that platinum, but I like the silver too!" Riza pointed to one with her.

"What about the traditional gold?" Winry wrinkled her nose.

"Nah."

"I'm sure Edward doesn't mind." Winry triumphantly put her hands on her hips and pointed to one.

"That one! I want that one!" Riza glanced at the price tag.

_Of course. The most expensive one._

"Why that one?" As the man behind the counter pulled it out for her to see. Winry looked at it, excitedly.

"Look how intricate the metal workings on it are! The curves, the delicate shapes! We'll take it!" She shouted to the man, who happily rang up the sale. He handed it to her in a small box and bag, and she took it.

"I'm glad that's over." Riza said, exiting the shop. "Are you ready to look for your dress?"

"Nah. We can just pick out anything, we have plenty of time. We can pick out just about everything." Riza just sighed and followed Winry to the car. It was just like her to care more about metal then her dress.

But as long as she was in love, right?


	8. RoyXRiza II

**FULLMETAL ROMANCE**

**Wow, a certain reviewer made my day, heh, you know who you are . So, I'm going to try out this idea, if no like, tell me and it will be forgotten!**

**Couple of this fic: RoyxRiza**

_**I don't really know the style of this fic.**_

_'Home alone again.' _Thought Riza, as she sat down to a dinner all by herself. She might as well of been single again, and that was depressing enough. The seat across from her was always empty, the plate always went cold, before he ever came home. By the time that happened, she was already asleep, and her needs were never met. Before this she had pride, she was respected, but now she was like every other whiny housewife. Exactly what she never wanted to be. However, it was his duty.

After finishing the meal, she wondered why she even tried anymore to cook, in hopes he'd come through the door and things would be easy. Why did she even argue with him, when he came home late and woke her up with the slamming of the door and complaints of work? The wife of a military man was a very tiresome, repetitive, lacking life. It did have it's perks, however. Fidelity of a military man could never be in question, because a military man was loyal to two things. His friends, and his duty.

Riza sat on her bed, and looked into the mirror and her now dull, boring eyes. She was too brilliant, too strong to have only chores occupy her days. Her life consisted of few things - Breakfast, sweep, dust, lunch, scrub, dishes, cook dinner, dishes, sleep. Roy's life most likely consisted of the exciting things, like going on cases and finding murderers. Sometimes, he managed to pencil her in, but it didn't happen much anymore, especially when he was busy travelling across the world. He stayed with his duty.

A slam from the door indicated he was home, and much earlier then usual, too. She heard him throw his coat down, and let out a sigh, before making his steps to the bedroom, the soles of his shoes echoing in the silent house. He came into the bedroom, and his tired face smiled.

"Waiting for me, are you?" He commented with a charming smirk.

"I always do." She said, getting off the bed to wrap her arms around her neck. She had remembered why she married him. It was for these moments.

"And why do you do that?" He said, kissing her softly.

"Why, because it's my duty." She whispered to him, making him smile all the more.

"I think we have another duty we should attend to."


End file.
